A New Puff and Ruff
by THE-4-ELEMENTS
Summary: This a powerpuff girls Z fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**A New Puff and Ruff, chapter 1**

**Hi guys this is my first powerpuff girl z fanfiction so go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's and idea's.**

It was a normal day at the lab and everyone was doing their own thing. Bubbles was reading the new edition of her favourite fashion magazine, Buttercup was on the computer looking up ways to improve her kick for football and Blossom was laying on the couch watching an episode of _Jemmy Cosmos _ that even **she** had watch to many times.

"*Sigh* I wish something interesting would happen, I'm SO bored," Blossom exclaimed. Buttercup looked up from the screen in front of her.

"Yeah, there haven't been nearly as much crimes as there was before we defeated HIM last month," Buttercup agreed. Bubbles looked confused.

"But isn't that a good thing," Bubbles asked.

"Well yeah it is, but... what good is having super powers when no one needs you to protect them," asked Blossom. 'What if they forget about us,' she thought sadly to herself. Just then Poochie ran in.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO COME TO THE LAB," he yelled and ran out. The girls jumped up excitedly.

"FINALLY," Buttercup and Blossom yelled out as they all ran at top speed towards the lab. They ran so fast they almost crashed into the door but managed to stop in time.

"What's wrong Professor! Is it Mojo," Blossom yelled out.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins," Bubbles guessed.

"The Rowdyruff Boys," Buttercup asked angrily.

"It's not a villain guys, at least we don't think it is," Ken explained.

"HUH?" the girls asked.

"Let me explain," the Professor started. "You see about an hour ago, a few minutes before you girls came here, Ken, Poochie and I were using the chemical Z to send a beam into the sky to see if it could help fix the holes in the ozone. But it didn't, it came back to earth as a white Z ray and hit something a couples minutes ago and now we're picking up on that activity moving towards New Townsville Park.

"So you want us to go and check it out."

"Yes Bubbles that exactly what we want you to do," Professor told her.

"POWERPUFF GIRLS WE NEED YOU," Poochie yelled out.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

After their dance and their poses they were off. 'Okay so it may not be fighting a bad guy but it's something,' Blossom thought to herself excited.

(A couple minutes ago)

A sixteen year old girl was walking down the street. She had deep blue eyes and dark blond hair with light blond streaks and a bit of brown that came down past her shoulder blades and she had two long bangs resting at the sides of her face. She was wearing black boots, dark blue jeans, and black tank top with a dark purple waist coats. It had been a boring Saturday and she decided to go to the park. She stopped at a stop sign and waited for some cars to go by. As she was doing this she looked over to her right and saw two small girls in their back garden playing. They were having a contest to see who the best with hoola hoops was. The teenage girl smiled at how much fun they were having. The road was clear and she was about to continue walking when she saw in the corner of her eye, a strange ray heading for the two girls. Thinking it to be a meteor or something she tried to warn them.

"Hey kids watch it!" she screamed out. But the kids only looked at girl in confusion. The teenager grunt in frustration before running to the house, jumping the fence and trying to grab the girls and run. But she had only just started to reach for ones hand when she got hit by whatever the beam was.

"Singing Bliss," She yelled as soft purple light wrapped around her body. Her background was dark purple with light purple paw prints and she was wearing a dark purple tank top with a black stripe at the top and a white powerpuff belt. She gave a half smile, crossed her arms and swept her hands across the front of the top of her legs and there was a skirt that matched her top. Then she swooped her hands to one side near her head and clapped them twice and on her hands were black fingerless glove that went up to her elbows (unlike the Powerpuff girl's gloves) and going around the top of the gloves was a white stripe with a dark purple stripe in the middle, along with a silver and purple bracelet. She brought her arms down and the Powerpuff jacket appeared. It was light purple and its sleeves were dark purple and black. It also came with a black choker necklace. She lifted her left leg up and stumped it twice and black knee high boots with the same stripes as her gloves appeared. She then flipped her hair to one side and a thin, plaited sliver head band rested across her forehead with a purple jewel in the middle. Lastly she ended by posing, lean her weight onto one leg while her hand made a rockers sign, winking.

She looked around and saw the two girls staring up at her with star struck eyes. She was confused and looked down and noticed she was dress like a Powerpuff. 'NO WAY! Well let's test this out shell we,' she thought to herself as she flew towards the park.

(With the Powerpuff Girls)

The girls had just arrived at New Townsville Park and were on the lookout for anything strange.

"Okay girls it's time to split up and look around," Blossom told her friends trying to sound like a leader.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" someone shouted before the girls were knocked to the ground.

"What just hit us," Buttercup asked trying to get up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone screamed.

"Follow that scream," Blossom told her friends. They flew up to the air to get a better view and saw the scream was coming from a teenage girl...who was dress a lot like them. The girl was flying around uncontrollably. They flew after her.

"You have to stop! Someone is going to get hurt," Bubbles called to the girl when they caught up with her speed. She looked distressed.

"I don't know how!" she called back.

"Then we're going have to make you," Blossom yelled and used her yoyo to grab hold of the girls leg but was pulled along at the speed she was going so Buttercup grabbed Blossoms legs and started to pulled back. Only she pulled with too much force a sent both her friend and girl falling. Before they could hit the ground though, Bubbles used her bubble wand to catch them. The bubbles set them both gently on the ground where the two girls tried to get their heart beats back to normal.

"What were you doing? You could have hurt someone," Buttercup yelled at the older girl.

"Yeah and where did you get those powers anyway," Bubble asked although she asked nicely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I got these powers today and I just wanted to test them out, that's why I couldn't fly well," the girl told them still panting a little.

"Its fine but we should get you to the lab so the Professor can have a looked at you," Blossom told the girl. She could only nod.

"So that's your name again," Bubbles asked.

"Bliss," the girl told them. Buttercup and Bubbles grabbed Bliss's arms to fly her to the lab since she obviously needed to learn how later and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's and my idea's.**

"Ok that should do it," said the Professor as he finished deactivating Bliss's powers. She turned back to normal and was looking at her power belt.

"So Miss Bliss you said that it was a 'white beam' that hit you," he asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, I thought it was a mentor or something so I tried to get those kids out the way," she explained again. "So...what happened to me?"

"You see when Powerpuff Girl Z got there powers they got hit by white Z rays, giving them powers. That's what happened to you," Ken explained to her in his know-it-all way.

"Oh okay, so that's how the Powerpuff Girls were made," said Bliss, she had always wondered.

"But Professor, why is her outfit different from ours?" Bubbles asked.

"Leave it to Bubbles to notice her clothes," Buttercup sighed. Bubbles just giggled.

"Hmmm, maybe because she's older than you? Different Z ray? I don't know I could run some tests," the Professor told them.

"HEY! There is no way you're touching me with all that science stuff," it was obvious she didn't like that idea. The boy backed away at the sudden outburst of the super powered teen.

"Well... I guess you are now a Powerpuff Girl," Blossom said, trying to change the subject.

"YAY! A new team mate," Bubbles shrieked in happiness, hugging Bliss. Blossom joined in.

"As long as you can fight I'm ok with it," Buttercup smiled.

"Okay hugs over," Bliss laughed. They let go of the newest super hero.

"Speaking of fighting, what's your weapon," Ken asked now that she had calmed down. Bliss looked thoughtful.

"Let's find out. SINGING BLISS," Bliss changed into her Powerpuff self. They looked but couldn't find a weapon. Then Bubbles noticed something.

"Hey maybe it has something to do with your bracelet," she pointed to Bliss's wrist. Bliss took it off. She looked at it for awhile trying to figure out what it does but couldn't. She brought her hand down hard in frustration and the bracelet enlarged to the size of a Frisbee. She brought her hand down hard again and this time it was as big as a hoola hoop. When she did it again it went back to being as small as a bracelet, so she made it bigger again and trying to guess what it did, threw it. While in the air it seemed like energy was building up in the middle of the spinning hoop and when it hit the wall it cracked it badly.

"Wow! Let's see what it can do when it's bigger," Buttercup said excitedly.

"NO," Ken, Poochie and Professor yelled but before they could do anything Bliss had already thrown it. It built up even more energy than before and blew the entire wall off the room. The boys stood there in too much horror at what had happened to their labs walls to move. Their mouths were actually hitting the floor.

"Okay, I think we should keep your weapon on the _low_ sitting from now on," Blossom broke the silence. The other girls just nodded numbly looking at where the wall should have been.

"And I think we should go before the guys come out of shock," Blossom told them. The girls grabbed stunned Bliss and got out of there, leaving the boys standing there.

The girls spent the rest of the day teaching Bliss how to fly, telling her the rules of being a Powerpuff and trying to assure her not to worry about the damage she had caused. At the end of the day they were all exhausted. They were going to go home when Bliss's belt rang.

"Um, hello," she opened it. Then she almost dropped it in surprise at all the yelling that was coming out of it. The Professor had finally come out of shock and was shouting his lungs off. Bliss tried to say something but he wasn't giving up on his rant. She had had enough of it.

"HEY!" she yelled into the speaker to get his attention, which it did. Once he had stopped she calmed down a spoke to him.

"I had no intention of breaking anything and you know that. You also know that I hadn't had _any_ time to practice my new powers before now. I'm truly sorry about the walls and I'll come tomorrow to fix it. Now good night," and with that Bliss flicked off her belts transmitter.

"Those were pretty smart things to say Bliss," Blossom told her.

"Yeah I thought for sure you were going to scream back at him," Buttercup smile, though she was disappointed she was going to see a fight.

"*YAWN* Well we should go home, I'm sleepy. Well help you tomorrow Bliss if you like," Bubbles afford.

"Thanks guys, night," Bliss waved and they all went to their own homes.

(The next day at the lab)

"Okay what do I need to do," Bliss walked in ready to fix the walls, only to find that the walls were almost completely fix already. The Professor, Ken and Poochie were all wearing hard hats. The Professor looked up and an embarrass look crossed his face.

"Look Bliss I thought about what you said and I think you were right. I shouldn't hold you to this since it was the first time you used the weapon. So you don't have to fix the wall," he told her. Now she understood why he was embarrassed, for yelling at her.

"Thank you, I am sorry," Bliss smiled sweetly.

"No problem, just be more careful," he told her and the boys nodded. Bliss walked out to the lounge and the girls joined her.

"How did you get out of it," Buttercup asked her when they were out of earshot. Bliss leaned down just in case someone would hear.

"You just twisted the logic around in your favour. All teenagers can do it," she whispered to the girls.

"Teach me," Buttercup could really use this kind of information.

"Sure but not here, don't want the guys to know," Bliss winked.

(Later that day)

"Where's this new Powerpuff," the Mayor burst into the lab doors were everyone was.

"That would be me," Bliss raised her hand.

"Hmmm you look older then the girls. That may be a problem school wise. Um how old are you," the Mayor asked.

"Sixteen."

"Hmm, well figure something out. Now as you must know I'm the Mayor of this great town," Mayor bragged.

"Ah no, my family just moved here. I'm not starting school until after summer break in a few days time," Bliss explained.

"That should make things easier then. Now Bliss we heard of your um... smashing time trying out your new powers," Miss Bellum tried to put nicely but it still caused the teen to glare.

"We're here to tell you the rules of being a Powerpuff," she continued.

"Yeah don't worry about it, the girls already did that and I said yes to it all," Bliss told them.

"Good so what's your rule then," the Mayor asked.

"My what now?" Bliss asked.

"Oh yeah each Powerpuff gets a rule for the lab. Like mine is getting to order as many snacks as I want," Blossom told her.

"SWEET! Now let's see... I know! I get to bring my pets here whenever I want," Bliss told them.

"Fair is fair," the Professor said.

"YAY! New animals like me," Poochie yelled happily. Bliss leaned over to Bubbles and whispered "He does know he's not a real dog right?" Bubbles just put her finger to her lips, telling Bliss not to say anything about it.

"Oh by the way girls, this weekend we're having a special ceremony to introduction Bliss as the newest one on the team," the Mayor told them as they left.

"This is great first the ceremony and then summer break! We're all going to have so much fun," Bubbles squealed.

(At the ceremony)

'WOW, this Mayor guy really went all out,' Bliss thought as she waited for her cue to go on stage.

**"Now ladies and gentlemen, introducing the newest member of Powerpuff Girl Z, SINGING BLISS."**

That's it, time to get out there. She burst through the curtains, on the stage and listening to the cheers of the people she couldn't help smiling. The thought going through her mind was 'It's a good thing i don't have stage fright. Everything was great, but that couldn't last of course.

"We don't care if there's a new puff or not we're still going to beat you,"an angry voice yelled out over the music and at once all the people went quiet.

"The Rowdyruff Boys," all the Powerpuffs but the new girl gasped.

**Cliff-hanger! I hate then myself but it feels SO good when I'm the one making them. Review if you want more!**


End file.
